


We'll Call It A Happy Accident

by EggParty



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Egg Laying, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oviposition, don't ask okay idk why i wanted this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggParty/pseuds/EggParty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kickback finds Waspinator at the dump. They do each other a favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Call It A Happy Accident

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this on and off for too long, here y'all go, its kinda not great

Kickback muttered to himself as he dug through trash. He had been told one of the other cons accidentally threw away some of his stuff, "mistook it for garbage", so now Kickback was digging around a landfill in his search.

“I oughta’… gonna show ‘em… set some friggen’ ground rules.” He said to himself as he tossed litter over his shoulders. Bottles and cardboard were chucked away, and Kickback was so focused he didn’t hear the buzzing of wings.

“What are yooou doing?” came a loud voice, nearly shrill and startling Kickback so badly his engine jarred. “That izzz my stuff!” Kickback bounced away on reflex, flipping in the air to see someone green stomping his foot.

“You think I’m stealin’ any of this scrap?” he asked, hand slicing the air. “I’m lookin’ for something!”

“You leave now! This Waspinator’s stuff!”

Kickback glared. “I’ll leave when I find it, so scram!”

“You zscram!” Waspinator continued to argue. 

“Look,” Kickback fell into a tone of voice he saved for superiors. “I’m just looking for something. I see you want your… heap back, but if I could just have a moment of your time…”

Waspinator hummed, head cocked to the side in thought. “Would jumpy like help? Be much fazzzter.”

Getting an answer he didn’t expect, Kickback’s shoulders dropped. “Uh, sure. I’d appreciate that.”

Waspinator started to dig into another part of the pile Kickback was working on. “What we looking for, jumpy?”

“It’s a holo-locket,” Kickback said, tearing into a box. “and my name is Kickback.”

“What’zzz in locket?”

“None ‘a your business, that’s what’s in it.” Kickback snapped. He felt a small pang of regret, this guy didn’t have to help him look, after all. Not that he let himself show it. 

Waspinator hummed to himself as he sifted through refuse, and Kickback was about to tell him to quit it when a bottle burst open in Waspinator’s hands, spewing its insides into his face. Then he got fingers stuck in an old toaster. Something caught him between the fingers and Waspinator winced, mandibles held tightly to his jaw as he held his hand.

“Oww…” Waspinator said quietly, sitting down with his wings tucked close. 

Kickback stopped digging, and sat by Waspinator. “You are one unlucky bug, aren’cha?”

“Waspinator izz… izz… clumsy.” Waspinator sighed, crossing his arms over his knees. “Izz why Waspinator live in garbage. Nobody likezzz Wazzzpinator.”

“Hey, you might be a magnet for accidents, but… you seem alright to me.” Kickback said. “I mean, you’re diggin’ through trash with me and we just met.”

Waspinator only sighed harder, antenna drooping sadly. Kickback went back to digging, hoping to find his lost possession. He never was the comforting type. The sky was turning a burnt umber as the sun set, and a glimmer caught Waspinator’s attention. With a buzzing hum borne of curiosity, he picked it up.

“Oooh.” Waspinator held the piece of metal in the light. “Shinyyy.”

Kickback caught sight of the glint. “What are… My locket!” Kickback bounced over. When his hands reached for it, Waspinator gave it to him. “Ahh jeeze, thanks pal, I owe ya’.”

Waspinator’s antennae stood up. Nobody had ever thanked him for anything. 

“Seriously, you ever need anything, you call me.” Kickback said, holding the locket to his chest. “I’ll leave you to your junkyard now, Waspinator. Thanks for the help.”

Waspinator waved his hands around. “Kickback can visit anytime!” he said. “You come back sometime, okay?”

He sat on a tall junk pile and flexed his wings as he watched the bouncy grasshopper turned into a bouncy drag car and speed away.

“Need anything… Hmmm.” Waspinator leaned back in thought, kicking his legs. “Should save favor for something verrry special.”

* * *

Waspinator felt sick. He could hardly think, but he knew he was in trouble. He paced around, wondering what to do when an idea struck him.  
Kickback’s favor.

“Use favor, solve problemmm!” Waspinator buzzed, transforming and taking flight. He flew in wild and uneven circles, searching until he saw Kickback zipping across a dirt road. Then, he dived, and landed heavily on Kickback who immediately yelped and transformed hard enough to buck Waspinator off.

“Back off, bozo! I ain’t afraid ta’… Waspinator?” Kickback lowered his fists. “What in the pit are you doing, tacklin’ me like that!?”

“Wassspinator need help…” Waspinator groaned, rolling over and mandibles shaking as he spoke. “You help Waspinator!”

“Just calm down, bucko.” Kickback said, bounding over and leaning down to optic-level. “What’d you need? I’ll uh, help if I can.”

Waspinator only buzzed in frustration, shaking his head roughly while his front legs rubbed together. “Scared.”

“Of who?” Kickback asked. “I know some guys, I can-“

“Waspinator scared Kickback won’t help Waspinator!”

“Well, I can’t help you unless you tell me what’s going on!”

Waspinator shook heavily, antennae flopping. “Feel sick.”

“Sick?” Kickback asked. “Don’t get me sick!”

“Help Waspinatorrr. Please?” Waspinator asked. “Find what wrong with Waspinator.”

Kickback stared. “You know I’m no doctor, right? I also don’t know any doctors.” When Waspinator whined and groaned, Kickback resigned to helping. “Get over here.”

Waspinator unfurled to robot-mode, and sat down heavily. “Sick here.”

“You just… look like something is wrong.” Kickback noted Waspinator looked thicker than he did the last tine they met. When he touched, Waspinator winced. “What did you eat, a ton of screws outta the trash?”

“Didn’t eat.” Waspinator said. “Toooo sick.”

“Wait a minute.” Kickback said, realization striking him like lightning. “This ain’t screws.” Kickback went quiet while Waspinator worked himself up into nervous buzzing.

It was eggs.

Waspinator was full of eggs and ready to lay them.

“Wwwhat izzz it?” Waspinator asked loudly. “Iz Waspinator dying?”

“You’re not dyin’, bug.” Kickback groaned. “You just have eggs.”

He couldn’t imagine how he could help. He didn’t want to.

“Wwwaspinator not wanting baby wasps.” Waspinator blurted out.

“Yeah, uh, if you interfaced with anyone, I can’t do anything about that.” Kickback said. “I don’t know how to help you with this, sorry. I think this is just something you do on your own.”  
Waspinator mumbled and rubbed his hands together, worriedly. “Don’t do on own.”

“Excuse me?” 

“Lay eggz in other bots.”

“Ohh no. No no no, buddy. No thank you.” Kickback jumped back, hands up to make a wall between him and Waspinator. “I’m not…”

Seeing Waspinator hold his bloated stomach and whine so pitifully struck a rare chord in Kickback.

“Waspinator don’t have anyone to help.”

Kickback sighed. “…Okay. I’ll do it.” He said, and the way Waspinator perked up was kinda cute. “I don’t know what to do, but, uh…”

Waspinator rubbed his face. “Waspinator know wwwhat to do. Just need help.”

Kickback dragged Waspinator, following his directions until he found a pile of mattresses and old blankets. “Yeah, this nesting you’ve been doin’, that was your first clue.”

Waspinator didn’t say anything, just holding onto Kickback and looking him over feverishly. Kickback’s frame was a strange mold, it wasn’t exactly friendly to intimate interactions. Normally okay with that, it now was a complication.

He found his back pressed into the mattress, supported by blankets and his legs awkwardly up in the air with Waspinator holding onto Kickback’s sides. He felt fingers slide down his armor, and hips press closer. “Tell Waspinator if…”

“Yeah, trust me, I’ll let you know.” Kickback said, pushing his sharp fingers into holes in the bed. “Just… just do what you need to.”

Kickback made his paneling pull open, his valve exposed and the head of his spike visible. He felt his folds be prodded, and it took everything to not kick his legs from the touch.

“So, er, what happens after you… you know.”

He felt a hand slide down seams, fingers touching gently at sensitive mesh.

“Eggz either grow more or don’t.” Waspinator said. “You push them out later.”

Great, thought Kickback. He still felt himself get wet at Waspinator’s touches, completely gentle and unexpected.

Waspinator’s wings beat noisily, and Kickback’s breath hitched when something thick pushed into him. He tried not to think about it. He tried to not focus on the feeling of it pull back, only to press deeper. He squirmed from the feeling of his spike slide out, head touching Waspinator’s green armor.

“Don’t take too long in there.” Kickback said. “I’m uh, not exactly a fan of this, here.”

Waspinator just buzzed and held onto Kickback tighter, hips jerking in a messy fashion. 

Kickback thought he was nervous before he felt Waspinator push himself in sickeningly deep. His clawed hands ripped up part of the mattress. 

Then, nothing. No movement, no thrusting. Kickback opened his optics and looked at Waspinator. “You, uh, doin’ anything? I’m not into dragging this out.”

“Waspinator iz laying.” Waspinator buzzed. “Eggz small. Maybe Jumpy not able to feel them yet.”

“Yet?” Kickback didn’t like the sound of this.

“Eggz maybe grow. Also, lotzzz of eggz.”

Kickback tried to relax into the nest Waspinator had made. Before long, he realized his stomach felt tight.

So, this is what he meant.

“Do you got any idea how many eggs you’re puttin’ in me?”

“Nooo.” Waspinator said sheepishly. “Almozt done.”

Kickback felt feverish, mostly from his nerves. He felt such intense relief when Waspinator pulled out of his valve that his head lolled back. He opened his optics again to Waspinator watching him with worry on his face, feeling his transfluid cooling on his spike.

“I’m okay.” He said. “Roll me over.”

With some tired effort, Waspinator rolled Kickback onto his legs. Immediately, Kickback’s hands were on his stomach. He didn’t have to look to know he was bulging out much more obviously than Waspinator was.

“Youuu… okay?” Waspinator asked.

“No. Kinda. I will be.” Kickback spat out multiple answers, rubbing at his plating. “I don’t wanna go back like this, don’t wanna give my dingbat team mates any ideas. I wasn’t expectin’ this… size.”

“Jumpy can just stay with Waspinator!” Kickback stared at Waspinator.

“In this junkyard.”

“Waspinator take care of you! Eggz come out, then Kickback can leave.” He explained his idea. “Jumpy is friend, so I can keep you safe. If Jumpy wants.”

“You know, not a bad idea.” Kickback knew he could get used to being the one getting taken care of. It’d be a luxury he’d like to have, even if for a short while. “Yeah. I’ll stay here. For a little while.”

* * *

Waspinator had gotten him everything. More blankets, because the air got cold at night and the mattresses were not forgiving on his heavy frame. Chipped pieces of energon, some was better than none and he was bringing back enough. He even managed to fix a radio, so sometimes they had music.

A good distraction from how heavy Kickback was feeling.

There were other good distractions. Waspinator hand-feeding him blue chips of energon when sitting up made his head hurt. The back rubs. Kickback had worried that Waspinator would have been overbearing, now he felt silly for thinking that.

“As much as I love this,” Kickback said, laying on his side with a hand on his rounded plating and Waspinator laying next to him. “when are these suckers moving out?”

“Hmmzz,” Waspinator buzzed. “probably soon. Nobody interfaces with Waspinator. Eggz are duds.”

Kickback wriggled a little, making himself more comfortable. “Hey, you say nobody interfaces with ya’?”

Waspinator nodded. “Nobody like Waspinator. Not like that. Iz why eggz no have baby wasps in them.”

“I like you.” Kickback blurted, instantly covering his mouth. “I mean. I, uh…” 

Waspinator smiled as much as one with mandibles could. “Waspinator like you, too.”

Kickback didn’t say anything. He eventually let himself fall asleep, letting Waspinator stay in his bed with him. 

When he next woke, it was dark and his hips hurt.

“Hey.” Kickback put a hand to Waspinator and shook him awake. “I think… it is happening. So wake up, now.”

“Hhmmz?” Waspinator sat up. “Jumpy can handle it, I promize. Waspinator want more sleep.”

He tried to lay back down but Kickback made it clear he wasn’t having that. “You put these in me, you’re getting’ them out.”

Waspinator slowly sat up, one hand over his mouth as he yawned while the other rest on Kickback's leg. "Will help Jumpy."

"Good." Kickback said, before groaning as another pulse of pain hit him. He laid back, head against the mattress and optics shut.

"Don't lay on back." Waspinator said. He pushed, gentle with the intent of helping. "On side. Side better, back will hurt."

"I'm sorry, are you an expert?" Kickback said with a glare.

"Yes." Waspinator hummed. "Roll on side now."

With a little help from Waspinator, Kickback rolled onto his side with one arm stretched out to keep him that way. He winced, and heard the telltale sounds of plating pulling away, shifting over one another. While it made Kickback nervous that happened, he did his best to keep his cool. He knew Waspinator well enough to know if he started panicking, so would his wasp friend.

"So, now what do I do?" Kickback asked, claws digging into the mattress.

"You lift leg and push."

"I... what."

"You lift leg!" Waspinator said, positive in attitude as he lifted one of Kickback's hind legs. "Then you push!"

The instructions were poor, but Kickback felt something and it suddenly made sense. He knew exactly what to do, and figuring it out did not make him any more excited for what he was about to do. Kickback groaned, feeling something hard and heavy fall low in his stomach.

This was happening, and happening now.

Waspinator held his leg up, supporting Kickback as he pushed. The egg left no room for his spike to continue being housed internally, pressure forcing it out as his valve lips started to part.

"Mmhhgh," Kickback groaned, loud and noisy. There was so much pressure, and nothing seemed to be moving anymore. "i-it's starting to hurt."

"Egg not meant to stay there." Waspinator said, unhelpfully pointing at his valve. "Almost there, though."

"Gee, I thought I'd do this on purpose." Kickback said sarcastically through a clenched jaw, straining to push. His valve strained more, and the shell of the egg could be seen still inside. Another push, and the egg stuck out past his valve, and Kickback sucked in a heavy breath of relief as the egg, too heavy, slipped form his valve on it's own.

Waspinator chittered, looking at the egg. Something about how he sounded told Kickback that it was a dud, just like Waspinator had expected. 

Except Waspinator still sounded disappointed. An issue to deal with later.

Kickback took the chance to catch his breath, to cool down before the next egg. "I'm never, ghk! Ever doing this again." he panted. "I don't care if you'd die if I don't. This... is never happening again."

Waspinator just cchirped and buzzed. "Focus on egg now." Kickback shook when he felt another heavy egg settle so low in his frame, knowing his body was about to be out of his control again. Forced to push again, Kickback worked another egg from his valve, dropping next to its sticky sibling.

Easier than the first, and the next even easier. Kickback was able to keep a mostly-straight face as more eggs pushed past wet folds, making the insides of his powerful thighs wet and tacky as they tumbled down.

Waspinator rubbing his hip helped too, he would admit if asked.

"I think that... was the last one." Kickback said, lowering himself to lay on his side, no longer propped up. He didn't care enough to do anything about the sticky drying lump of eggs resting against his stomach, too tired to move them.

Waspinator counted, then shook his head. "One more."

"One more?" Kickback groaned. "If there's one more why hasn't it come out yet?"

"Last egg out, first egg in." Waspinator explained simply.

It was eventually decided that walking around might help. Although he walked slowly, Kickback was glad to be mobile again, even if it was slow and strained steps and that was with the help of a careful and watchful Waspinator.

Kickback muttered something about gravity before stopping, holding onto Waspinator for support to avoid crashing to the ground.

The egg came fast, and to avoid any messy breakage Waspinator had his hand under Kickback and caught the egg as it dropped from his valve, stretched and painful. Kickback gasped hard when it dropped free of his frame, knowing it was finally over.

Waspinator, however, stared at the sticky ball in his hands.

"Jumpy."

"What?" Kickback asked, after a minute of just catching his breath and trying to not fall over, taking the wasp down with him.

"Egg."

"I don't want to look at it." Kickback said. He didn't want to look at any of them. Pointless lumps of metal that warped his frame and caused far too much pain. Them all being duds made it worse, because there was nothing to come out of their existence.

"Thiz egg not dud."

Kickback's head snapped up, and his yellow optics immediately locked onto the egg in Waspinator's clawed hand. "You said they would all be duds, though."

"Um... Waspinator... wrong?" Waspinator sputtered. The poor thing sounded just as confused as Kickback.

"How would that even happen?!" Kickback groaned, face pushed into his narrow palms. "Whatever. Whatever. You'll deal with it, it's fine."

"This your egg though." Waspinator buzzed.

"Don't want it." Kickback said. "I mean... it wasn't even supposed to happen. If you want it, that's fine but my end of the deal is over."

Despite what he said, Kickback made no rush to leave the scrapyard. He stayed the night he laid all the eggs, resting with the one viable egg while Waspinator discarded the duds. He made no rush the next morning, giving no argument about being left with the egg while Waspinator scouted out some bits and pieces of energon for them both. Even the next day, Kickback hadn't even tried to kick Waspinator out of the junkyard much less the mattress.

Even when Kickback left he came back, content to sleep with Waspinator next to him, the egg guarded between them.

Kickback and Waspinator both weren't keeping count, Earth was different than Cybertron and they answered to no authority outside of themselves. One early morning Kickback was woken up, a glass-like wing beating against his side. "Quit that active dreamin'," he yawned but when his tired optics opened, Waspinator's wings were curled close to his own body.

The next thing he saw was a tiny little leggy bug between Waspinator and himself.

"Oh man." Kickback pushed on Waspinator's shoulder, trying to wake him. "Uh. Uhm. Waspinator?"

Waspinator rolled over, optics suddenly glowing from the sight of the little sparkling. "Hatched!" he sputtered, before scooping the little thing up, happy to be held. "Lookz like you."

"Sure does." Kickback said, staring. "Hang on, I know what I want t' do."

He pulled out the locket from his small collection of personal belongings, and opened it. A short flash of blue, and then Kickback smiled at the contents.

"Old locket?" Waspinator leaned forward. "Still have that?"

"It was empty. I liked it but I didn't have anything to put in it until now." Kickback handed Waspinator the locket, and a tiny blue holographic image of Waspinator holding their newly hatched sparkling hovered and glowed.

Waspiantor's mandibles flexed. "Does this mean Jumpy is really staying?"

"I guess." Kickback said, smiling and holding out a finger for the sparkling to grab, and they were quick to pull the digit into biting distance. "May as well. Steeljaw and the likes of 'em all ain't got nothin' for me, now."


End file.
